DWMA Host Club
by MarionetteThePuppet
Summary: When a strange event occurs, the ouran hosts (and manager) are transported to Death City. Will they be able to fiy in? Will there be romance? Will they be able to get back to their dimension? Read to find out. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1, the church

LOCATION: Italy  
TIME: 10:48pm  
REASON: Witch hunting  
BUILDING: Church  
CHARACTERS: Maka, Soul, Crona, and Ragnarok

The witch stared in shock at her now penetrated abdomen. She had just cast her last spell to send the four to another dimension. Though due to the quickness of her penetration, it didn't work like it was supposed to.

Crona pulled Ragnarok out of her, blood following and splattering on the ground. Soul transformed back to his human form and crouched down, staring at the petrified witch.

"Did that kill her?" he asked. The three stared at her in confusion, until her body turned black and exploded, leaving her soul for one of the weapons to eat.

"Soul, as much as I want you to become a death scythe, I would like to give this to Crona since this is his first soul eating mission," Maka said, causing Ragnarok's sword form to smile gleefully.

"Really?! I might want to reconsider calling you cow!" Ragnarok exclaimed then sucked in the witch soul. He breathed out heavily after swallowing it. "Wow, witch souls are much tastier than humans!"

"Ragnarok!" Crona quietly scolded not wanting to remember those horrible days when he killed people. Now that he thought about it...

Crona looked up at the ceiling, to the walls, the stained glass windows, and finally the door. The doors that only open inward. They were in the church he and Maka met! They were too busy chasing that witch to even realize it.

"Aw man! Maka, that was my only chance to become a death scythe! Crona could kill many witches! You just gave him the soul! Uncool Maka," Soul complained folding his arms.

"Crona was the one who killed her anyways! Besides, this is his first mission since he recovered!" Maka argued back.

Meanwhile, Crona and Ragnarok, whom is now in his little demon form, were staring at a purple cloud swirling in little circles, getting brighter and brighter. It wasn't until it lit up the room when Maka and Soul noticed it.

"What the he-" The cloud burst, cutting Soul off, then disappeared, leaving eight figures on the ground. One a girl, and the rest boys.

All four of them stared in shock at the eight people on the ground.

* * *

**And that's it for chapter 1. I know, sucky beginning but I couldn't think of a way to start it off. Please review if you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2, the host club joins dwma

LOCATION: Death Room  
TIME: 12:14am  
REASON: The eight people appearing  
BUILDING: DWMA  
CHARACTERS: Maka, Soul, Crona, Ragnarok, the Host Club (plus Renge), Lord Death, and Spirit

Lord Death had his hand up to his chin (or what you'd call a chin on his mask) deep in thought. "So, these children just appeared right after the witch was defeated?" he asked his students.

"Yes sir, They came out of some strange portal in the church where we met Crona at. They don't seem to remember anything about that," Maka answered.

"Did the witch cast a spell before she died?" Lord Death asked.

"She tried to but Crona got to her first," Soul responded. Crona grinned nervously at the mention of his name.

"Really? Well, good job, Crona! You've become an excellent meister!" Lord Death congratulated the shy pinkette.

"Uh, excuse me, but what's going on exactly?" asked the brunette boy.

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry! We'll explain everything! ...Death Scythe?" Lord Death said giving Spirit a nudge. He shot him a glare before clearing his throat.

"You guys are from another dimension, from a spell cast by a witch. We are going to be getting you good homes with some of our students here at the Shibusen until we can find a way to get you back to your own dimension. If you would give us your names, we will assign you to your roommate," Spirit explained.

"Witches?" asked one of the red heads.

"Are you guys crazy or something?" asked the other identical red head.

"Well, he _did_ say we're from another dimension and we woke up in a strange place, not knowing where we were, so there's a possibility of there being witches here," said a boy with dark hair and glasses, while holding a notepad and jotting everything down.

"Yes, in this dimension there are witches, and people who's souls have strayed the path of humanity, transforming into something we call kishins. At this school, we train kids with special abilities to go out and eliminate these two creatures," Lord Death explained.

"What kinds of special abilities?" the tall blonde asked.

"Some students inherit powers to change into weapons, while another group who wield them are called meisters," explained the dark haired one with glasses while reading his notepad. Everyone else was shocked.

"Kyoya-senpai... how did you?" the tall blonde asked.

The one known as Kyoya smirked from his intelligence. "One of the people that lives in this dimension is in contact with the Ootori family. He's actually a pretty common caller," he answered.

"Oh? And who might that be?" Lord Death asked.

"I've tried getting his real name but he calls himself Death the Kid," he said.

"...My son..._ knows you_?!" Lord Death asked.

"Oh, so you must be the famous Lord Death," Kyoya said.

"Yes sir!" Lord Death confirmed.

"Kyoya, can we talk to you, in private?" the tall blonde asked pulling Kyoya aside.

"Sure, Tamaki. What do you want to know?"

"HOW COME YOU'VE NEVER TOLD US ABOUT THIS?!" Tamaki yelled.

"I didn't think it would concern the host club," he answered.

"The same thing happened with Konako!" Tamaki yelled.

"Are you two finished now? I would like to get your names," Lord Death asked.

"Oh, yes sir- er- your majesty!" Tamaki said doing a small bow.

"Just Lord Death is fine!" Lord Death said with a little blush on his mask.

"Father, I came as soon as I heard," said Kid as he walked in, followed by his two weapons.

"Oh, Kid! Just in time!" Lord Death said happily.

Kyoya propped an eyebrow. "So, his name's actually Death the Kid?"

"Kyoya?" Kid asked, recognizing the name.

"You know him, Kid?" Patty asked.

"Yes, we met over the phone. You're a little different than what I imagined," he said looking at Kyoya.

"I should say the same about you," Kyoya said.

Kid started circling around him. "Well, not really symmetrical but-" He stopped when he saw the twins. Sparkles formed in his eyes. "A-are those the twins? Hikaru and Koaru?" he asked not tearing his eyes from them.

"Why yes, they are?" Kyoya confirmed.

"They're... perfectly symmetrical," he said.

"Is there a problem with it?" they asked.

"No, not at all," Kid said. "In fact, there's not one flaw." He then grabbed Kyoya's shirt. "Let me join your club! Please!" he begged.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "Well, I would if we weren't stuck in another dimension," he said.

Kid fell on the ground crying. "NO! THAT'S HORRIBLE! I NEED TO JOIN!"

"I've never seen someone so desperate to join the club," said the brunette.

"Kyoya, if we're going to stay here, then maybe we could form a club here and let him join. He's got the looks for it," Tamaki suggested. "Besides, I'm sure the ladies would need a break from fighting monsters, and the host club would be perfect."

"Oh, god no," the brunette said facepalming.

"YES! THAT WOULD BE PERFECT! FATHER! LET THEM STAY!" Kid begged his father.

"Well... until we find a way for them to get home, then sure," he said.

"YES! THANK YOU!" Kid said.

"So, who are these boys?" Liz asked.

"Don't forget the girl!" Patty said.

"Oh, so sorry for not introducing ourselves, princesses. I'm Tamaki, that's Haruhi, Mitskuni but we call him Honey, Mori, Hikaru, Koaru, Kyoya, and that's Renge," Tamaki introduced.

"And we're the host club!" they all said together.

**Yes, I've continued! And you're going to be seeing more members joining the host club pretty soon! So review!**


End file.
